You can't send me back
by SusanCharmed
Summary: Well, another guy from the future came to the Halliwells' manor, but he just wouldn't shut his mouth and revealed almost everything Chris tried so hard to hide. Summary could change.R
1. Nick

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and any of the characters

This is my second Charmed-fic. I hope you'll like it. And don't forget... your reviews are my inspiration.

A/N: Nobody knows who Chris really is

**Nick**

It was just another demon-hunting and Wyatt-saving day. Nobody but Chris was in the manor. He was flipping the Book of Shadows in the attic. He was too focused on finding a demon he was searching for, so he didn't notice a person going through the portal created in the wall.

"Wow, that was such a diabolic ride." The person said looking at the closing portal. The voice caught Chris's attention so he turned to see who the visitor was, prepared to orb away in case it would be a demon or something similar.

"Nick?!" Chris was standing there, not able to move, staring at the young boy, quiet shorter than him. He'd got deeply blue eyes and shoulder-length curly dark hair, his clothes were dirty and wore out.

"Glad to see you too, Chris." Nick was smiling at Chris who was still confused.

"You... you... you're dead!" These words were all Chris was able to say, not believing his eyes and ears, glazing at Nick who was apparently alive.

"C'mon Chris, you know that dad would never let me die" Nick came closer to Chris. Chris didn't know what to do. It was truth that he had never seen him die, so he could be alive but it could be also an another Wyatt's trap. Nick felt that Chris didn't believe him, but he knew what to do.

"Chess" Nick smiled pointing on his chin.

Chris spotted a small scar and he knew Nick standing in front of him was the same person he was mourning about a year ago. He came to him and hugged him with tears in his eyes.

"How... how is it possible? Wyatt said you were dead."

"I told you, dad would never let me die. When Wyatt's demons attacked me he saved me. He told them they killed me and something like 'he wanted to bury his son's body by himself', you know. He hid me in his lair in the Underworld, but when Wyatt killed Bianca and you left to the past... again, dad decided to send me after you, because he knew I would be safe with you. He made some kind of potion, I drank it and... I'm here" Chris's brain was working hard. He thought about Nick's words that seemed to be true. Yes, Nick's dad would never let him die, he loved him, not like...

"Earth to Chris, you're there?" Nick waved his hand before Chris's face to catch his attention.

"What... oh, yeah... I listen"

"OK, I have two questions... When are we? And why are we in the museum?" Chris just stared at Nick, he didn't know how to explain.

"Nick, this isn't museum."

"No, it has to be. We are in CharmedOnes' manor and Wyatt turned it into museum after the last of them died."

"Nick, this isn't museum." Chris knew that soon or later Nick would understand. Nick was confused.

"But it would mean that at least one of them is still..."

"Alive? What if I tell you that all of them are still alive?" Nick stared at Chris, he felt an upset stomach and a few tears ran down his cheek. He knew if Charmed Ones were alive it would mean the Power of three was there, but mainly, it would mean his...

"Hello! Is anybody home?" They heard the shouting from foyer. Chris grabbed Nick by the arm and looked in his eyes.

"Look Nick, I don't have time to explain everything. I know it will be hard for you, but you can't say anything about the future. Do you understand? Nothing! You have to suppress your emotions. You have to stay cold. Just don't do anything, because you can mess up the future. Do you understand?" Nick nodded. They heard the steps on the stairs.

Chris turned again to Nick quickly.

"Promise?"

"Promise" Nick nodded.

"Chris are you there?" They heard a voice from behind the door.

"Yeah Phoebe, I'm here" Nick stared at Chris.

"You... you said Phoebe as in..." The door opened.

"Hi! I was just wondering if you need any help..." Phoebe noticed a boy standing with his back to her. "Your friend?"

Nick slowly turned to Phoebe. He was standing there as he was frozen, the tears filled his eyes. Phoebe felt that boy was somehow familiar, but she was sure she never met him... maybe his brother or father...

Chris looked at Phoebe, then at Nick. He knew what Nick was going to do.

"Nick, don't do that. You promised." Chris warned him, but Nick didn't pay attention to him, he was staring at Phoebe, he has almost forgotten how beautiful she was. The tears were running down his face as he was saying:

"M... m... mommy" He hesitated for a while but then he ran to her and hugged her.


	2. You can't send me back

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and any of the characters

**You can't send me back**

"Nick! You promised! What do you think you're doing!" Chris yelled at Nick. Nick pulled himself away from Phoebe and turned to Chris.

"Sorry, Chris" he said silently, almost whispering "I know I promised" he rubbed his eyes "I thought I could handle everything, but I can't. She's my mom for God's sake, and I couldn't stay cold. You don't know how much I missed her. Her picture in my mind almost faded away and now she's here and she's alive. Alive!" Nick yelled.

"Look, I... I know what you feel, that you want to stay here with her, but I think you can't. I think it would be better if I send you back to the future... to your time." Chris couldn't look at Nick, while he was saying that. The colour disappear from Nick's face. He couldn't believe his ears, Chris wanted to send him back... back to the hell he came from.

"No, Chris. You won't do that, you... you can't, I'm not coming back"

"I don't want to do it, but I have to." Chris finally looked at Nick. "You... you're too dangerous for my mission. You've been here only for a few minutes and you've already revealed too much about the future. I know you, you won't shut up, you're like your mum" Chris tried to smile, but he couldn't, a tear ran down his cheek instead. "You could mess the future up, it could change with every word you'll say and I can't risk it, I have to send you back. I really don't want to do that, believe me, but I have to."

"Don't do that, Chris please, don't do that. I'm here because you're the only one my dad trust. He knew I would be safe with you, but if you send me back... He would find me... Wyatt would find me!" The fear in his voice was incontestable. "Look..." Nick tore the sleeve away from his T-shirt and pointed at the triquetra tattoo on his arm "Do you see it? A few days ago I woke up and I had a tattoo. I... I didn't know what happened, why I had it, I was really confused. But then dad came and told me everything. Do you know who did it? Wyatt. I don't know how but he did it. Dad told me that every being on the world had such a tattoo. He told me it could be coloured different. The red one signifies the person is loyal to Wyatt. The green one signifies the being is a rebel... it could be a mortal, low-level demon or a witch and it also means everybody could kill that being. And now, we have the black one left. That means the being is a rebel and is too powerful, too dangerous for Wyatt to let him stay free, like upper-level demons, a few witches and half-breeds. Wyatt's servants aren't allowed to kill these beings, they have to bring them to him, so he can torture and kill them by himself. And you see the colour if my tattoo. It's black! Chris you can't send me there, he would find me and he... he would torture me to death. You can't." Nick was shaking, even a thought of Wyatt made him scared to death. Chris didn't need to be an empath to feel Nick's fear. He came to him and hugged him. Now, he was definitively determined, he couldn't send Nick back. The adepts wouldn't bear up Wyatt's torturing and Nick was but a kid.

"Nick promise me you won't say a thing about the future."

"You're not sending me back?"

"No" Chris smiled "but you have to promise you won't say a thing..." Nick felt like he was flying, he couldn't remember a moment he was happier.

"I'll promise whatever you want. I could even write a spell that would make me wordless, whatever." Chris laughed.

"You know that spell is a great idea, I will think about it. But now, I need to talk to your mom and I think you need a shower. Do you remember where the bathroom is?" Nick nodded a 'yes'. "Fine, so you should go but don't... " Nick shimmered out "... shimmer"

Chris looked at Phoebe. She was standing there in a shock, staring at him.

"Phoebe, you didn't say a word all the time, you're OK? " Phoebe looked at him very, very confused.

"No? I don't know. He... he's really my..."

"Son? Yes."

"But he shimmered"

"I know"

"How old is he?"

"Fourteen"

"Who is his father?"

"I can't tell you"

"But he will tell me, you said he's like me, he won't shut up, so he'll tell me."

"He promised he won't tell anything" Chris thought for a while "but yes, he'll tell you"

"But you won't"

"No, I won't"

"He is my son" Phoebe smiled.

"Yep, he is" Chris felt that conversation very funny.

"I have a son" Phoebe hugged Chris. He had to laugh.

"Now, when you absorbed the news, I want to ask you for something."

"OK, I'll do anything you want."

"I should remember it" Chris laughed "Well, it's about Nick. I want you not to ask him about the future. You know, he spent the majority of his lifetime in the hell, literally. And I don't want to remind him of it." Chris said seriously.

"Yeah, I felt his fear when he was talking about Wyatt, it was frightful."

"Yeah. And you know I was thinking, maybe you should take him to the store and buy him some new stuff, you know, clothes and so, and maybe take him to the hairdresser."

"It would be great, just me and my son, me and Nick. Hey, what is his full name?"

"Nicholas Benjamin Halliwell"

"Nicholas Benjamin? It's after his dad, right?"

"You know what? I rather go, bye"

"But..." Chris orbed away. Phoebe smiled.

"Nicholas Benjamin Halliwell, my son"


	3. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and any of the characters

Thank you for all your reviews, guys, you made my day.

I didn't doubt you would find out who Nick's dad is, it is so obvious, but you know the Charmed Ones sometimes need the time to realize something, especially Phoebe...

**Family reunion**

"Piper, Paige! Anybody home?!" Phoebe yelled as she and Nick came back to the manor. Nick put the shopping bags on the floor and thanked God they were finally at home. He had forgotten how much his mum enjoy shopping, he felt like they were in the store for the whole eternity.

"Shhh, Wyatt is sleeping" Piper entered the foyer with Paige following her.

"What's going on, Phoebe, and who's this cute young man?" Paige asked looking at Nick. He stared at her as if she was lunatic and tried hard not to laugh. He gave her a graceful smile instead. Phoebe stood behind Nick and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Ladies, let me introduce you..." Suddenly blue and white orbs appeared and in a while Leo was standing in front of her.

"Hey..." He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence, in fact he didn't have a chance to start the sentence, because Nick cut him off. Leo's face irritated him too much, he got angry.

"You bastard!" Nick yelled while he telekinetically sent Leo through the foyer. Leo lent on the table and tried to stand up.

"What the hell..." An energy ball almost hit him.

"You don't know what the hell is..." Nick threw another energy ball at Leo "you have never been there..." another energy ball "but I have..." Leo flew again through the foyer "and all because of you!" Nick screamed with hatred in his eyes and kept throwing energy balls and beating Leo. Leo tried to orb but he'd never been fast enough.

"Piper freeze him!" Paige commanded. Piper did as Paige said, but it didn't work. Piper tried again, but instead of Nick she froze Leo so she had to unfreeze him quickly, because one of the energy balls was heading straight at him.

"Chris! Chris!" Phoebe called. She was scared of what her son was doing, she hoped Chris would stop him. In a while Chris orbed there.

"What?" He asked Phoebe little peevishly. Before she said something, he noticed Nick.

"Nick!" He ran to him and caught him causing Nick to lose his balance, so they both fell on the ground.

"Release me! Let me kill him!" Nick yelled struggling. Chris was holding him strongly, so Nick couldn't escape.

"Calm down, Nick! You can't kill him." Chris tried to soothe him. After a few minutes Nick became quiet. Chris released him and knelt to him.

"Are you OK?" Nick shook his head and a tear ran down his cheek.

"Why are you advocating him? He is a traitor. We trusted him and he betrayed us! He told Wyatt where our cover was. I saw a lot of people dying because of him. I saw my friends dying because of his betrayal. He deserves death." Nick cried. Chris looked him in the eyes.

"First, you can't kill him, because he's a Whitelighter... an Elder. Second, you know how hard it is for me to defend him and not only because his betrayal. But you have to realize that this Leo isn't that Elder-boy you know from the future. This Leo hasn't done anything yet. And third, you can't kill him, because I will need him" Nick rubbed his eyes and looked at Chris very confused.

"What? Why would you need him, you never needed him." Nick stared at Chris and waited for the answer.

"Well," Chris leaned to Nick and whispered so nobody else could hear what he said "I need to be conceived"

"Ooooh" Nick said understanding, but then he looked at Leo and burst out laughing.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Chris defended himself.

"I know, it's... disgusting, but I can't help myself." Nick said with tears in his eyes and Chris had to laugh too. When they finally calmed down Chris stood up.

"Now," he helped Nick on his feet "when you're in such a good mood, you should apologize to Leo." Nick was surprised, he glazed at Chris.

"What?!"

"You should apologize."

"No! You must be joking"

"I mean what I say" Chris looked serious and Nick knew he had to do it.

"OK" Nick turned to Leo "Sorry Elder-boy... but everything is your fault"

"That wasn't an excuse"

"Really?" Nick said wryly.

"Well... you will apologize later. Now... show me yourself" Chris looked at Nick and sized him up. He had had his hear cut. Instead of old clothes he was wearing new black tight T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hmmm, you look really good."

"Thanks"

"Do you know that you closely resemble your dad?"

"Really?" Nick asked with joy and pride in his voice. Chris nodded.

"Now, when you're talking about your father... Who is he?" Phoebe interrupt them. They looked at her and then Chris turned again to Nick.

"You didn't tell her? I'm proud of you, man."

"Actually, I would have told her, but she didn't ask"

"Fine, but could you tell me now?" Phoebe asked impatiently. Nick turned to her.

"You know, I... I'm disappointed. You don't know who my father is!" He threw up his hands in disbelief.

"How am I supposed to know it? You haven't been born, not even conceive yet!"

"That's not good excuse! You should know that! You'd always told me I have his eyes and smile. And I can shimmer for God's sake! You love only one man with such amazing eyes, sweet smile and demonic powers, mom"

"Mom?!" Piper, Paige and Leo exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, you remember I wanted to tell you something when Leo orbed in and... you know what happened then. So, this is my son, Nick. He's from the future, from Chris's time line. His dad sent him here to be safe and now, I want to know who his dad is." Phoebe explained the whole situation. They could only stare at her.

"It's obvious" Piper said after a while.

"What?" Everybody asked, again in unison.

"His father is Cole" They glazed at her.

"No, Piper, it can't be Cole, because he's DEAD." Phoebe said trying to convince herself about it.

"Why should he be dead? Because you vanquished him?" Nick said and Phoebe knew it was something she didn't want to hear "You know that it wasn't for the first time and believe me... neither for the last."

"So, your dad is Cole" Nick nodded.

"So, you're my nephew!" Piper came to him and hugged him, surprising everybody.

"Yeah, you're our nephew" Paige hugged him too.

"Yeah, I would be glad you're here and I would hugged you too, but you wanted to kill me!" Leo said.

"It was your fault." Nick defended himself. Leo wanted to respond but Piper gave him a 'shut up' look, so he stayed quiet.

"What do you say, guys about you going to the living room and me cooking the dinner?" Piper asked when she and Paige released Nick from their hug.

"Great idea, aunt Piper, I starve."

"Great, but before the dinner you have to tidy this mess you did, young man." They looked around the foyer, everything was destroyed by energy balls and 'landing' Leo.

"What?!... I mean, did I tell you, aunt Piper, you're my favourite aunt?" Nick hoped this could work.

"That's nice, but you still have to tidy it" Nick turned to Phoebe, she was his last chance.

"Don't look at me" That was the answer he didn't want to hear.

"OK" he gave up "Let the object of..."

"No, no, sweetie, without spells, you have to clean it up by yourself..." she looked at Leo who was grinning gleefully "but don't wory, your uncle Leo will help you" The beam dissapeared from Leo's face.

"Did I just hear my name?" He asked uncertainly.

"You're the reason he did it" She clapped him on the shoulder "Have fun, guys" The girls and Chris left.

"You know Elder-boy, everything is your fault." Nick said and began to char. And Leo followed him without a word.


	4. The truth is out

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and any of the characters

Wow... so many reviews... you're great, guys... thank you... thank you

**The truth is out**

"It has to be ages since I last ate such a delicious food, aunt Piper, you're the best cook I've ever known" Nick said after the dinner when everybody moved to the living room.

"Thanks, sweetie. It has to be ages since somebody praised my cooking." She stared at her sisters, Leo and Chris with 'shame yourself' look.

"You know, if we would tell you how excellent your repast is every time we eat it, you wouldn't enjoy it so much when somebody else says it" Leo said quickly, girls and Chris nodded.

"Oooh, how thin argument, Elder-boy" Nick said enjoying the pissed expression of Leo's face. He just loved annoying him.

"Hey Nick, I forgot to ask you, how's Prue doing?" Chris tried to change the subject of the conversation.

"Well, she is fine... if I can say this about someone in that time. She helps injured rebels and dad guards her so Wyatt and any of his followers can't hurt her."

"Wait, who's Prue?" Phoebe asked hoping that Nick would say what she was thinking.

"She's my sister... half-sister, to be precise. My dad isn't her true father" A big grin appeared at Phoebe's face.

"I'll have a daughter!" She hugged Nick.

"Hey, I can't breathe!" Nick said trying to escape from Phoebe's tight embrace.

"Sorry, baby. But how old is she and who's her father?" Phoebe asked impatiently, releasing him.

"So, she is 18. And I've never known her father, because he died before I was born, but dad told me his name was Jason and he was your husband."

"Jason? As in Jason Dean?"

"Yeah, you know him?" Instead of the answer he could see the faraway look in her eyes.

"What happened to him? I mean you said he died." Paige asked and woke Phoebe from daydreaming.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but dad was sure he was killed by the same person that turned Wyatt, but I hope not."

"Why? If Chris will find that demon who turned Wyatt and I'm sure he will, we would vanquished him and Jason would be alive and happy with your mom."

"Well, that's my problem. Because if he won't die, mom and dad won't be together and that means I won't be born."

"Hmm, that makes sense"

"That's great, because then you wouldn't hate me and neither want to kill me" The moment Leo finished the sentence he flied to the nearest wall.

"Hey! I told you not to hurt him!"

"Sorry Chris, but this Elder-boy is so irritating and you didn't tell me not to hurt him, you just said I can't kill him and that's different." Nick defended himself.

"OK. Would you please control yourself and not hurt him? At least till the 'event', you know what I'm talking about. I thing I will need him in good form."

"Fine, but then can I?" Nick asked with hope. Chris looked at Leo who was checking if he didn't break any of his ribs.

"We'll see" Nick looked a little disappointed.

"Anyway, I have to go now, but if you'd need something, just call." Nick nodded.

"So, see you later, guys" Chris orbed away.

"What event was he talking about?" Leo asked finally sitting on the couch.

"None of your business, Elder-boy."

"Hey, young man, just stop talking to your uncle this way." Phoebe said a little pissed.

"He's not my uncle anymore, he's... he is just an Elder-boy now."

"He is your uncle if you like it or not. And now answer his question."

"No, I'm sorry mom, I can't tell you, but it's so obvious. There's only one thing Chris would need our Elder-boy for."

"I'm sick from all his secrets and plans! He's always doing more harm than good. I think it's time to send him where he belongs." Leo yelled.

"No! You can't send him back, you have no right! Don't you understand that he left everything he ever had just to save Wyatt?! But it would be too much for you to admit it, Elder-boy. And I really admire him that he still has the guts to face you after all you've done to him." Nick yelled back.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Leo was angry.

"Right, what I am talking about?" Nick said wryly. "Look, I know that you are too perfect to understand, but I'll tell you it my way. Take for example my dad, ok? He has always loved me and he has always loved Prue even if she wasn't his daughter. But you? You wasn't able to love your own son for God's sake!"

"What? I would never stop loving Wyatt."

"Yeah, everything's about Wyatt, only Wyatt. Chris had never been good enough for you to call him your son, he was your big mistake. Big failure of big Elder-boy. You didn't care if you were hurting him, but I did. I could feel his pain every time you was with Wyatt, every time you totally ignored him. He was like my brother, my best friend and I hated you for everything you had done to him because he didn't deserve it. And you know what's worse? He would forgive you everything, he tried so hard to impress you, but you didn't care. And now you dare to ask me what I am talking about." Nick didn't yell anymore, his voice was cold. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, he despised Leo too much to show his weakness in front of him. But then he noticed something was wrong. They were staring at him and crying. Leo was in shock and cried too. Nick has never seen him cry before. This was definitively weird.

"What? Did I tell something?" Nick asked uncertainly. He was totally confused.

"Chris... he... he is my son?"

"Of course he is. Yours and Piper's. Why..." He finally realised what was wrong "You... you didn't know it?" He asked silently, but he didn't need the answer, everything was too obvious. He buried his face in the hands.

"Great Nicholas, just great. You're such an idiot. They didn't know anything, Chris had to have a reason why he didn't tell them, but you just couldn't shut up, no, you had to say it. Idiot!"

"Nick, are you ok?" Phoebe interrupted his soliloquy.

"No, why?"

"You know, you were thinking aloud" Phoebe looked a little worried.

"What?... Oh, it... it's just... Don't worry mom, I'm not insane, it's just... last year I've been all alone. I was hiding and only dad knew where I was. I needed someone to talk to, but there was no one, so I started to think aloud, because hearing a voice felt good, even if it was only my own voice." Phoebe nodded and hugged him.

"Now, we... I have to tell Chris what did I do. Chris!" Nick said after a while.

"No sweetie, I don't think you should..." Phoebe tried to stop him but he ignored her.

"Chris! Where are you!" Suddenly blue and white orbs appeared.

"What? Are you all right?"

"Chris, I... I just did something very, very stupid"

"What?" Chris had never seen such a guilty look on Nick's face. Then he noticed that everybody was staring at him, they had red eyes from crying.

"What did you do Nick? Don't tell me you said..."

"Who you really are, huh?" Nick was glazing on his shoes.

"No, you didn't... you... you couldn't"

"Look Chris it isn't all my fault, you've never told me they didn't know" Chris didn't say anything, he closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply... in, out, in, out.

"Chris? You're ok?" Nick asked and put his hand on Chris's shoulder, but Chris pull him away.

"No! I'm not! What did you think? Wasn't it obvious that they didn't know?" Chris yelled.

"Chris I'm sorry..."

"You should be more than just sorry. It was so hard for me not to tell them, but I didn't. I stayed cold even when my own mother told me she didn't want to see me anymore. And now, you've been here for a day and you already destroyed everything, everything!" Chris orbed away very pissed. Nick watched the orbs disappear and then turned to the others.

"Huh, at least he didn't want to send me back" He tried to smile, but he couldn't. He sat next to his mom and rested his head on her shoulder. After a while he fell asleep.

"Leo..." Phoebe interrupted the awkward silence.

"... would you take him to my room?" She pointed at Nick.

"Why?" Leo asked still confused from what Nick said.

"Well, because he's asleep and I don't want to wake him. He had very hard day today, so I think he should rest in normal bed not on the couch. I will sleep here tonight."

"Fine, but you have to promise he won't wake up and won't try to kill me."

"Oh, c'mon Elder-boy, don't tell me you are afraid of your nephew" Phoebe ribbed him. Leo gave her a brave look, shook his head and orbed himself and Nick away.


	5. You won't like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and any of the characters

I just love your reviews...

**You won't like it**

"Chris!" It was morning and Chris heard somebody calling his name. He knew it wasn't just somebody, it was his mom's voice he heard in his head. He wanted to orb to her, but he couldn't. He hadn't been prepared to face her yet, after everything that happened the day before. He was totally mad at Nick. Chris has always treated him like his little brother and now, he betrayed him, he told them everything.

"Chris, please! Come here! Chris!" His mom called him again, but this time it was different. He could hear the desperation in her voice, so he started to worry. He was torn between the urgency of his mother and the desire to be alone. Finally, he decided to orb, because he felt something was wrong, very wrong.

"What happened?" He asked when he orbed to the kitchen, trying not to look his mom in the eyes. Then he noticed Phoebe kneeling near Nick who was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Nick!" Chris was horrified, he ran to him and fell on his knees. He checked his pulse, it was slow.

"What happened, demon attack?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what happened, we were having breakfast when he said he couldn't breathe. He stood from his chair holding his stomach as if he had a cramp and then he fell unconscious on the ground." Piper said partly in shock.

"What! What did he eat?" Chris yelled.

"Cookies..." Piper wanted to explain but Chris cut her off.

"Cookies? As in your chocolate cookies?"

"Yeah, I thought kids like them..." That was all Chris needed to hear to start his panic.

"Call Leo... now!" Piper was calling Leo while Chris carried Nick on the couch in living room.

When Leo appeared Piper pointed at Nick and Leo ran to him. He put his hands over Nick's stomach and the gold glow appeared. After a while Nick stirred and opened his eyes. Chris helped him to sit up and started to shake him by the shoulders.

"Did you lose your mind! What did you do that for? How could you eat it? Did you want to kill yourself? You know that you are extremely allergic to chocolate!" Chris yelled at him, tears running down his cheeks. He pulled Nick into a hug and spoke again with soft voice.

"You don't know how much you scared me. Don't even dare to do such a stupidity again. I already lost you once and I'm not going to lose you twice." He cried.

"I... I'm sorry Chris, I didn't mean to. I... I just forgot. I know that it sounds stupid, but I really forgot. When I woke up in mom's bed I was so excited that all what happened yesterday wasn't just a dream. Then I went to the kitchen where aunt Piper was baking cookies and I couldn't resist." Nick tried to elucidate, his arms were still wrapped around Chris.

"Yeah, I understand, just don't do it again, ok?" Nick nodded, looked at Chris and a big grin appeared on his face.

"Does this mean that you forgave me?"

"What?"

"What I did... said yesterday." Chris stood up and pointed at Nick.

"No, it won't be so easy, mister. I'm still mad at you, I just can't show it right now."

"Hmm, I thought so." Everybody laughed.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Chris told Leo while Phoebe was hugging her son.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't heal?" Leo asked a little angry.

"Well, because if I told you, you wouldn't have made me Charmed Ones' Whitelighter."

"What did you think! What if something happened and one of them got hurt?"

"Nothing has happened yet, so what's the deal?"

"And how is it possible you can't heal!" Leo yelled at Chris.

"If you've already forgotten, I'm just half Whitelighter! And I can't heal because the one who should have taught me had never had time for it!" Chris yelled back and orbed away. Suddenly, Nick threw a cushion at Leo.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"What?"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Nick yelled again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leo asked calmly.

"He is your son, why did you yell at him? It isn't his fault that he can't heal, because as usually, everything is your fault."

"So, this is the reason he hate me. I didn't have time for him"

"What? You know nothing, Elder-boy." Leo sat next to Nick.

"Tell me what I don't know."

"No!"

"Why?" He stared at Nick, what made Nick feel uncomfortable.

"Because I can't, Chris would be mad at me."

"C'mon Nick, I just saved your life, you owe it to me"

"I owe you nothing. You saved me because you had to and I already told you Chris is your son and I think that's more than enough."

"Look Nick, maybe you should tell him." Phoebe said.

"What? You're with him, mom?" Nick looked at her in disbelief, then he turned to Piper.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but he's his father" So Leo, Piper and his own mom were against him.

"Father or not, I won't tell you and there's no way you can make me do it." He crossed his hands on his chest.

"What if we will threaten you" Phoebe asked.

"How can you threaten me? With the hell? Been there, done that."

"Well, let's see. It's on me to decide if you'll be born. So you rather be good boy or you won't be conceived."

"What? You can't threaten me with my very existence. You... you wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Hey, that's not fair to threaten unborn child, you know it? I... I just realised... unborn kids can't speak, so..." He shut his mouth.

"So you won't tell us." Nick shook his head.

"Sorry baby, but I have no other choice." Phoebe said and began to tickle him.

"I will say everything... I will say everything! Just stop, mom!" He said laughing through the tears. Phoebe stopped and Nick took a deep breathe.

"I will say everything you want, just don't do that again."

"How did you know it would help?" Piper was impressed.

"Well, with Cole it always worked" Piper raised her eyebrow, so Phoebe rather turned to Nick.

"Speak."

"OK, but don't say I didn't warn you, because you won't like it, especially Elder-boy." Nick began to speak about Chris.

"The day when he definitively stopped awaiting something from you was when he was about 13. I was only 5, but I remember it as if it all happened yesterday." Nick was already speaking almost two hours. "That day Chris had his chess match and Wyatt had competition in swimming. Wyatt's opponents were all younger than him and it was only school action, so it was clear he would win. But Chris was on very hard tournament, all his opponents were older than he was, but he won, he won the tournament only for you. When they came home Chris ran to you to show you the glassy chess set he won, but you totally ignored him, you went straight to your 'champion'... to Wyatt. Chris became angry, he threw the set to the wall and it broke. One piece of the glass hit me in the chin and I began to cry. Chris was so sorry about me and he pull that piece out of my chin, everyone was sorry about me but you. You were pissed off. You were pissed at Chris, you yelled at him. I'm an Empath so I felt everything you felt that moment and I was scared of you I didn't even let you heal me. That's the reason I have this scar" Nick pointed at the small scar at his chin "But the day he really started to hate you was on his 14th birthday. The day aunt Piper died. He'd never told me what happened, you have to ask him, but I know he didn't talk to you anymore."

Nick wanted to say something wry on Leo, but he couldn't, because he sensed the pain he felt. All he could do at that moment was to sit closer to Leo an hug him.


	6. Could we be friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and any of the characters

Thank you for reviews guys... and I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but finally, here's the new chapter

**Could we be friends?**

"Chris!" Nick pulled away from Leo, he breathed heavily.

"Nick, what happened? Are you ok?" Leo asked him. Nick seemed scared.

"I... I don't know... I had a premonition, I think" Nick was confused, this was his first premonition.

"What did you see, sweetie?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"Chris... trouble..." He mumbled, looked at Leo, grabbed his hand and shimmered with him to the Underworld.

---Underworld---

"What are we doing here?" Leo whispered.

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe we should wait and find out." They were hiding behind one of the big rocks. Suddenly, they heard steps, a great crash, someone's scream and horrible laugh.

"Hurry!" Nick said as he ran towards the source of the noises, Leo followed. After a while they saw Chris. He was fighting two demons. It seemed he was gonna win when another demon appeared and hit him with a fireball. Chris fell down unconscious. Nick ran t the demons trying to entice them away from Chris.

"Take him to the manor, I'll cover you!" Nick yelled at Leo who ran to Chris and orbed them away. Nick threw a few energy balls at the demons and when he saw Leo and Chris weren't there anymore he shimmered back to the manor too.

---Manor---

"Where were you?!" Piper asked when she saw the blue and white orbs in front of her, before they could form into Leo with Chris.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Piper was scared when Leo laid still unconscious Chris on the couch.

"Underworld... demon attack" Leo answered at Piper's questions without looking at her. He put his hands over Chris's wound induced by fireball. Suddenly gold glow appeared and the wound disappeared, but Chris was still unconscious.

"What's wrong? Why isn't he waking up?" Piper asked, now more worriedly.

"I... I don't know, he should be awake" Leo checked Chris's pulse and tried to heal the wound again, but it was already all right.

"Leo and where's Nick?" Phoebe asked when she noticed her son wasn't there.

"Behind you" Nick said causing Phoebe and Piper to jump.

"You scared me!" Phoebe yelled at him.

"Sorry, mom, I didn't mean to" Nick smiled wryly. He went to Chris.

"Chris, you're all right?" Nick asked, but Chris didn't answer.

"What's wrong, Elder-boy?"

"I don't know, he should be ok, I healed him. Maybe he just needs to rest." Leo said trying to convince himself. He felt Chris wasn't ok, but didn't know why. Nick sensed Leo's qualm. He knelt to Chris while Leo was telling Piper and Phoebe what happened. Nick wanted to give a pillow under Chris's head because he didn't seem to lay very comfortable. When he was lifting Chris's head to put the pillow there, he felt some warm liquid. He pull his hand out quickly and saw it was bloody.

"Elder-boy?" Nick turned to Leo, but he didn't noticed.

"Elder-boy! You didn't heal his head!" Nick yelled and he got Leo's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked, then he noted the blood on Nick's hand. He quickly came to Chris and healed his head too.

"He had to hurt when he fell down." Leo said, Nick nodded.

"Now he is definitely ok, but I think it'll take a while till he wakes up. In the meantime I suggest we finish up the cookies that almost killed Nick." Leo smiled at Nick wryly.

"Not funny, Elder-boy" Nick said and hit Leo in the arm.

"What's with you, it didn't hurt." Leo said looking at his arm and at Nick.

"Well, maybe it wasn't meant to hurt." Leo raised his eyebrow.

"Nick, when you first saw me you wanted to kill me and now, you hit me and said it wasn't meant to hurt. It's weird because I thought you hated me."

"I did" Nick shrugged and wanted to leave, but Phoebe stopped him.

"How do you mean you did?" Phoebe was confused.

"Look, I have always known him as a big-headed, unprincipled and egoistic Elder-boy who totally ignored his son who happened to be my best friend."

"Thanks" Leo said sarcastically.

"You're welcome" Nick smiled at him.

"Anyway, there's something dad told me, he knew it from his own experience. People could change, so it isn't aright to judge them according to their past... or future in this case. But I did it, I... I hated you because all the things you did in the future, I would have never believed you could be different. But I came here and now I know I was wrong. For example the way we met yesterday. You only opened your mouth and I sent you to the nearest wall, I have to admit it was great to beat you, but the point is you let me do that, you didn't fight. The Elder-boy I knew would knock me out immediately. And then when I told you Chris is your son it was something I didn't presume... you were happy, you were confused and surprised, but somewhere inside you you were happy. And today I did something I would never, never ever do in my time line... I hugged you and then I took you to the Underworld to save Chris. In fact, I've known you only for a few hours, but I can already say that you are totally different from the Elder-boy I used to know. Maybe... in this time line... we could be friends." Nick was looking straight to Leo's eyes. Leo was cough unawares with Nick's sincerity.

"You're so sweet!" Phoebe said and hugged Nick.

"I know, mom, I'm the sweetest person ever" Nick smiled innocently.

"Yeah, and the most big-headed."

"No, that's you, Elder-boy" They laughed.

"So, what do you say, Elder-boy, could we be friends?" Nick asked.

"Will you stop calling me Elder-boy?"

"Let me think about it... NO"

"OK, buddy, but one day you'll stop calling me so."

"I wouldn't be so sure about it... Elder-boy" Leo tousled Nick his hair. Piper and Phoebe just smiled at the scene in front of them.

"Now, when we're such good friends, Elder-boy, could you orb me to the Magic school library?" Nick asked as if it was commonplace.

"What, Magic school?" Leo stared at Nick surprised.

"Yeah, you know, the place where you can find everything about magic. Is it a problem?" Nick didn't know why Leo was acting so weird.

"Yes... no, I mean how do you know about Magic school and why do you want to go there?"

"Well, I was going there before Wyatt destroyed it and I have two reasons why I want to go there now. First, the demons that attacked Chris in the Underworld aren't in the BOS... I know it because in my time line we had problems to vanquished them, but in the library is a book where's vanquishing potion and I know which book is it. And second, you know mom and aunt Piper. When Chris wakes up they won't let him go so easy... they will hug him and yell at him why he didn't say he is family and you want to talk to him either, so I don't want to hamper."

"You won't hamper, Nick."

"OK, I know, but I hate family reunions and when aunt Paige comes home from her temp job,huh... I really don't want to be here." Leo smiled at Nick in understanding and nodded.

"Fine, orb me there and pick me up when everything is over, ok?" Nick smiled too, Leo waved and Nick disappeared in blue and white orbs.

"What was that about?" Leo turned to face pissed Phoebe.

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

"You just sent my son there... somewhere without even looking at me if I agree. What if he gets hurt?" Leo had to laugh, but when he saw expression of Phoebe's face he stopped.

"Don't worry he'll be all right. I didn't send him somewhere, I sent him to Magic school. It's school for magic kids led by Gideon, my mentor and good friend." He tried to explain.

"And that's supposed to calm her?" Piper asked.

"Look, he'll be safe there. It's the school for good beings, that's the reason I had to orb him there. He couldn't shimmer, because it's demonic power." Phoebe and Piper had a lot of questions about that school, but didn't have the chance to ask, because Chris started to get up. They ran to him and hugged him. Chris was confused, but didn't pull away. It felt so good to be hugged by his mom, he missed her so much.


End file.
